Goddess of Justice
by megacoldfusion
Summary: After nearly a year of being gone from the world Diana aka Wonder Woman returns to the Justice League and is confronted by members of the league in why she had been gone for so long, but she is vague about what she was doing.


**Goddess of Justice**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters of James Bond and the DCU are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **This is a one-shot story and a sequel to **God Search** with a few mentions of my other stories, some reviews would be nice.

Chapter: One

**Goddess Returns**

* * *

**Downtown Metropolis, New Jersey**

It is a bright and sunny day, people are going about their business. Coming to and from various locations of the city itself only for it to come a complete stop in a form an explosion. Smoke and fire rise up from the sky. Where did it come from? And what was the source of the explosion?

The answer came very simple, a bird like woman's body landed hard upon the ground of onlookers and only then to see in the news being reported by various outlets of an epic battle between the Justice League and the secret society lead by Gorilla Grodd.

Hawkgirl landed hard upon the ground after being hit by Giganta and slowly got up, she got hurt but alive. Only then something crashed from out of a building, people ran for their lives to see who it is. It's King Shark and he looks hungry, he charges at Hawkgirl and ready to eat her.

Suddenly a silhouette of a figure connected with a hard fist to the mouth of King Shark, breaking his teeth and flew off in the distance. Landing in front of Hawkgirl is a familiar figure that she has not seen in over a year.

She has a muscular figure to her with medium-sized breasts, raven like hair and blue ocean eyes. She wore a costume that shows respect to her people, the Amazon's and she is the princess of the Amazon's, Diana daughter of Zeus and Hippolita, or the public calls her.

Wonder Woman.

"Diana, your back," spoke Hawkgirl.

"Serving the gods kept me busy." Replied Diana "Need some help."

"The society attacked the hall of Justice," spoke Hawkgirl "And Superman is still grounded."

"Who's they're battling the society," asked Diana

Hawkgirl informed Diana as in who is fighting the secret society.

"Can you still fight." Said Diana

"You bet I can." Replied Hawkgirl "Let's go kick some ass."

Wordlessly both of them flew off towards the battle that is taking place. She had a big secret in why she disappeared from the world in fact two, one of them is she married James Bond and after that gave birth to their daughter Donna Troy Bond. Best to keep it a secret for safety concerns to their daughter.

After giving birth she trained hard to get back in shape and for the gods themselves, they were reborn as kids and is only a matter of time before becoming full adult gods again. The man angel Jesus is watching over them for the time being until they grow up.

She found out from James that Bruce got married to Selina whom she thought had died when the real Joker killed her. Along with that a new Batman has taken up the cape and cowl for Bruce who had retired from ever being Batman.

She knew that Superman is still grounded, but James did mention that Clark married Lois and are on a honeymoon to enjoy themselves and she kept her wedding ring hidden to keep the very secret she had, she didn't like lying to her friends. She and James do have enemies.

Coming upon the battle it is a chaotic scene, Green Lantern is battling Sinestro in a power ring battle, the flash is avoiding Mirror Master. Martain Manhunter is dueling Gorilla Grodd, Batman (Dick Grayson) is taking on both black manta and killer frost.

Giganta is about to step on Aquaman, only she got elbowed right in the gut by Diana which the villain gasps for a breath and looks up to see her old foe Wonder Woman land to had fists upon the back of Giganta's head knocking her out cold.

This brought a stop to the battle for a moment.

"Thanks Diana," replied Aquaman.

"What? Wonder Woman." Growled Grodd

"Okay I believe a man once said," smiled Diana "I am here to chew bubble gum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubble gum."

"Diana, seriously." Giggled Hawkgirl "I'll help Batman."

"Right," nodded Diana

Diana went to attack Sinestro by slamming her first upon his yellow shield and Green Lantern John Stewart used his power to hit sinestros yellow shield until it broke and Sinestro taken out by the combine force of both heroes

Hawkgirl and Batman teamed up to push back upon both Black manta, with killer frost this left Mirror Master and Grodd to fend for themselves. The leader of the secret society growled in annoyance and thought this battle could have been won, but no it was at a loss because of Wonder Woman.

"Another time," growled Grodd

He activated a device and simply all the society members vanished in some sort of planned teleportation to escape. The surroundings were damaged, but no lives were lost and the other members of the league are glad Diana is here, but wonder where she was this whole time.

* * *

**Hall of Justice**

Members of the league with Diana inside the Justice leagues hall of Justice. Diana noticed how impressive it looks on the inside, the front entrance damaged from battle, but everything else looks fine to her and appearing nearby is Bruce dresses in a nice suit and sporting a mustache. She could almost laugh in how odd it looks on him.

"Bruce, you've changed." Spoke Diana

"You look the same." Nodded Bruce "Where have you been this past year."

"Serving the gods," replied Diana "No, easy task considering they was animals."

"And now," Bruce raised a brow

"Just kids, the man angel Jesus is watching them." Said Diana

"Hah, you Amazon's must have had a party after that," chuckled Flash "But seriously what were you really doing all this time."

"Wally, I do have responsibilities to my people and the gods," Diana speaks to Flash "We did rejoice that the gods are back."

"I did ask James, what you were doing." Said Batman "All this time, but he told us you were busy with the gods."

"You two still knocking the boots," smiled Hawkgirl

"Is that a problem." Diana raised a brow

"No," shook the head Hawgirl

"Yeah and they'll end up getting married." Laughed Aquaman

Diana laughed along with the others, Martian Manhunter tried to probe her mind, but got slapped on the shoulder by Flash.

"Say, Jon." Spoke Flash "Did you marry that old babe yet."

"Yes, Wally I did." Sighed Jon

"Diana is back and that is what matters." Said Green Lantern "We should focus more on taking down the society, than questioning a friend's sex life."

"You mean like Bruce and Selina," smiled Diana

"Well there is that," replied Flash "Man I need to find a hot babe like Selina."

"I thought you and Iris were a thing." Questioned Diana

"Uh, yeah about that." Spoke Flash in a sheepish way

While everyone else is talking Bruce and Batman are standing there to have a conversation between the two

"What do you think" Asked Batman?

"Sounds there is more to it than serving the gods." Said Bruce "But I will leave alone for now."

"Unless Diana disappears again." Suggested Batman.

"Yes," nodded Bruce

"Now about the mustache..." Grinned Batman

"Don't you start," growled Bruce

* * *

**Later: Home of the Amazons Themyscira**

Out of all the mysterious and wonders of the world an island full of mythological creatures whom have not seen in the world in ages gone by as this island is untouched by time itself and only a few men have set foot upon this island. An island full of women only in which it would be an either a dream to many men or a nightmare who would do harm at least they would try but doomed to fail.

Diana and James are in their child's room Donna Troy Bond, they watch their child is asleep and smile at the perfect child they made. The future holds many possibilities, who knew when they first met they would end up being married with a child.

"We have a great daughter," smiled Diana

"Yes, we do Diana." Said Bond "May she grow up wise and powerful like her parents."

"Indeed," nodded Diana "Now let her sleep."

"I take it they had asked." Said Bond

James and Diana headed back to their bedroom, it's big, comfortable and erotic.

"Oh yes they had," replied Diana "but great Hera that mustache looks weird on Bruce."

"I traded him with the same thing." Chuckled James

"Now where were we." Grinned Diana

"Oh I already know." Smiled Bond

Diana slipped off her night-gown revealing her muscular body and firm breasts, she drew close and kisses him upon the lips. He took off his clothes showing his muscular body which the both made love upon the bed. Her hair waved back, her breasts bounced in which James completely satisfied her once again

"Oh James," moaned Diana

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
